Game On!
by coopt98
Summary: People are going missing in Gravity Falls! It's only natural the twins get in on it. But when Mabel gets to curious for her own good, she find herself among strang creatures. With growing competition, the town's never ending panic and some unusual kidnappers, the twins find themselfs biting off more then they can chew.
1. Gravity Falls Newspaper

**Yes! I am so happy; for many reasons actually. One of them is that this is my first Gravity Falls fanfiction and I plan on making this really good! And I found my notebook so I can finish up my other stories! I'm going to try my hardest at keeping Mabel in character…I love her, she's awesome! Anyways, here you are.**

Game on  
By: Coopt98  
~Chapter 1~  
Gravity Falls Newspaper

0000

All was quite in Gravity Falls for it was early morning and only normal people get up after 8. But then again, when is the Mystery Shack ever normal?

Ah, yes. It was around 7 o'clock at our ever-so mystery building. It was open and ready for business…for the most part. The store was empty except for the people that lived and/or worked there; like Wendy.

She was at the front desk reading to try to keep herself entertained. She was actually enjoying this quietness being that it was so rare here. So she leaned back in her not-so comfortable chair, crossed her legs over the desk and continued to read.

She listened to the quite sounds around her. It was so…empty…lonely…

Quite…

"WENDY! WENDY! WENDY!"

"AHHH!"

_Bam._

And now it's back to normal.

Wendy picked herself off the ground. She had fallen out of her chair and dropped her article which she picked back up. When she sat back in the chair and looked across the desk at who screamed her name-and was still chanted it-and found none other than Mabel Pines.

She was wearing her blue sweeter with a strawberry on it.

Wendy sighed. It was too early for this. Her name continued to be chanted.

"Wendy, Wendy, Wendy-"

"MABEL, MABEL, MABEL- what?"

Wendy asked as she crossed her legs again and opened her article to continue reading.

Mabel, who finally stopped chanting her name like she was at rock stare concert, looked up at her with curiosity. "Um, why are you reading a newspaper?"

Wendy looked at her with a expression as if to say, 'duh.' Then she answered plainly, "Comics."

Mabel shook her head, "Ooohhh! Ok!" And with that, Wendy went back to what she considers 'reading.' Mabel stood there swinging her loose arms everywhere.

But she quickly got board of that. Then she looked back at Wendy and looked around the counter. Wendy's magazines were on the end of the counter. Why wasn't she just reading those? Newspapers are for old peps like her Uncle Stan, or as they like to call him, Gruncle Stan.

She saw the bell people use when they need help on the desk.

'_Ding!'_

She pressed it once. But Wendy continued to ignore her.

'_Ding!'_

Mabel pressed it a second time; but still no answer.

'_Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding-'_

Mabel banged repeatedly on the bell. In fact, she began to bang in rhythm. Wendy didn't move anything but her eyes. Her eyes went from the newspaper, to straight forward.

She sighed as she reached over and snatched up the bell. She threw it over her shoulder, and leaned back to read without another word.

"But I need help! And that's what that bell is for!" Mabel said. Without taking her eyes off the newspaper, she asked, "What is it, Mabs'?" Mabel gave a confused look. That's a wired nickname…Mabs' instead of Mabel…

But she quickly got rid of the thought and answered Wendy's question. "A question." This got Wendy to look up from her newspaper and looked at Mabel. She smiled a little. "Alrighty then. Shoot."

"Why aren't you reading your magazines?" This caused both girls to automatically look at the stack of magazines at the end of the desk. Wendy grunted. "I would but it's so…far…away…I can't…reach…" Wendy stretched her arm out to try and take the magazines but she was only a few inches from them.

Mabel looked back at her. "Um, just get up." She said as she moved over to the magazines. Wendy grunted again. "I refuse." Mabel looked from her to the magazines. She focused on them before using her figure to move it over to Wendy while making a long 'booooop.'

Wendy, realizing she could now touch the magazines, smiled. "Thanks kid." She tossed the newspaper at Mabel and grabbed the magazines to begin 'reading.'

"UGH!" Mabel shouted when the newspaper hit her face. She grabbed it and held it away from herself with a disgusted expression as if it was some infected disease. But just as she was about to throw it out, something on the first page caught her attention.

She took the newspaper in two hands and looked at the front page. On the front page was giant letters that said,

'**MYSTERY KIDNAPPER STRIKES AGAIN; ANOTHER MISSING!'**

**Experts are baffled by yet **_**another **_**disappearance. This is the 21th victim these past 2 months. The only evidence is foot prints made with mud and obvious signs of struggle. Other than that, we have gathered absolutely nothing more on this case. No bodies, no phone calls, and no witnesses. But if you have any information, please call the number on the bottom or-**

"Mabel, what are you reading?" Wendy asked her. Mabel looked up and turned the paper around for Wendy to see. When she was done, Wendy nodded her head. "Wow, I didn't know people were disappearing…man I should least watch the news every now and then…"

Mabel nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah! I wonder if this 'mysterious person' is really who they say they are…" Mabel said seriously. And before Wendy could ask what she meant, Mabel rolled up the newspaper and pulled out a grappling hook.

"Only one way to find out!" Then she used it to grab onto the wall next the stairs and pull/slide her across the room. When she stopped at the stairs, she took her grappling hook and newspaper upstairs to do god knows what.

Wendy only shook her head. "As long as she not here when the customers are." And with that, she went back to reading the magazines.

0000

"_Disco girl,  
Coming through!"_

Dipper was once again singing to himself. He was currently in his room, lying on his bed on his stomach, reading the book he had found in the forest. There was just so much on this island he didn't know was even possible! And he was discovering more and more each day with his sister. What he really wanted to know was why the book just suddenly stopped as if the person who wrote this just disappeared or something.

As he continued to sing and get into the rhythm, he never noticed the loud footsteps coming towards the door. To him it only sounded like the drums in the song.

"_Disco girl,  
coming through!  
That girl in you!"_

_Bam!_

"DIPPER!"

"NO I'M NOT!" Dipper yelled on instinct when his sister, Mabel, came rushing through the door. He had also slammed his hand on the power button on the radio right next to him.

Mabel stood at the door way with a newspaper in her hand. She gave her twin a confused look. "No you're not what?" then she smiled an all too knowing smile. "Were you listening to-"

"NO! I was um…reading…this!" he said with a nervous laugh as he held up the book he truly was reading. Mabel just stared at him for a moment. "Oh."

And like an excited puppy, she suddenly grinned and ran at him screaming "Guess what I'm reading!?" she jumped on his bed and landed on her bottom right next to her brother. This caused Dipper to shake a little at the unexpected jerking.

And before he could answer his twin, she shoved the newspaper inches from his face. He gasped in surprised before he took it from the trigger-happy girl. He held at a more reasonable distance and looked at the front cover.

After a moment, Dipper gave a surprised face. "Wow. That's the largest cupcake I've ever seen." Mabel gave him a 'huh?' before she moved over to look at the newspaper. She read the same article as Dipper before she replied. "Wow. You're right."

Then she shook her head. "No, silly! The article on the top!" Dipper looked up at the top and read the same article. "Whoa! I didn't people were going missing!" Dipper continued to read the article as his sister waited.

When he was done, he lowered the paper to speak only to his sister right there in his face. "So? What do you think?" Dipper pushed her away a little and then looked back at the front cover. "It just seems like some sort of psycho running around kidnapping teenagers."

And it was true. All those 21 victims were all teenagers. Boy or girl it didn't matter. Well, he was a little relieved. They weren't teenagers so they had nothing to worry about. And it was alright not being a big kid, he painfully realized when Wendy, him, Mabel and a couple of friends broke into a haunted abandon shop. He made a total fool of himself in front of Wendy, yet she seemed cool with it…

"So, are we going to investigate?" Ask his sister. Dipper snapped out of his train of thoughts and looked at his excited sister. Man, she really wanted to go have a look.

But it was just too dangerous…

"Sorry Mabel, not this time. Leave it the police. This isn't some monster this time, it's a real person so it kind of makes it a whole other story." Mabel's shoulders slumped in disappointment. Her smile fell into a frown and she watched her up-tight brother roll up the newspaper.

Leave it to the police? Please! They could do way better than the police. Did he not think they weren't experienced enough? Mabel knew she was.

Dipper handed back the newspaper to her. She took it a little to forcefully with a still sad look on her face. "Awww, cheer up Mabel! How about we go…hunting?" he suggested weakly as he held up the 'mystery book.'

Mabel shook her head and sighed. "Nah, I think I'll go bug Gruncle Stan for a while." Mabel jumped off the bed and threw the newspaper on the bed before she left, closing the door behind her. Dipper just sat there for a few moments. Then he shrugged his shoulders, turned back on his 'manly music' and continued to read his book, singing alone to his heart content.

Unknowing to Dipper, Mabel was outside the door listening to her brother. She giggled softly before whispering to herself, "I knew it!" she giggled again before skipping down the stairs.

0000

**Yeah, I'm not the best at storied but I thought it was decent. Anyways, I will have the next chapter up soon. But I have a question. I'm **_**really **_**not good with titles for stories so if you guys have any ideas, let me know.**

**~Coop~**


	2. More Missing People

**I just reread my story, and I had a few mistakes so I will be doing better. BTW, Tabbypie101, you were close to what I was planning! Nice. And thanks for all the reviews! So, here's the next chapter.**

Game on  
~Chapter 2~  
More Missing People

Mabel decided to leave her 'manly' brother alone to his Disco girl moments. Mabel was interested in what was going on in Gravity Falls with the missing people. But Dipper said it was just some psycho person so why worry, right?

Trying to get this off her mind, Mabel was happily skipping through the halls humming. She jumped down the stairs and turned the hallway to go find Gruncle Stan. Well, that was Mabel 'master plan' until something unexpected happen.

She heard a loud bam as if something heavy fell across the hall.

Mabel jumped with the sudden noise. When she turned around, she realized it was in the shop where Wendy was currently working.

Mabel slowly walked over to the shop. When she got to the door, she slowly opened it, she said aloud, "Hello? Wendy, what was that?" Not getting an answer, Mabel opened the door all the way and gasped at what she found.

The store was a mess. Things were knocked over, shelves were down and the items on them were scattered across the floor, the front deck was somehow upside down, Wendy's magazines were scattering the floor, and the worse part?

Wendy was nowhere to be found.

"Wendy?!" Mabel shouted. She ran towards the desk and looked behind it. Finding no one, she ran around the shop calling her name. She wasn't in the shop! Had there been an attack? The psycho on the newspaper? Ninja pigs! Oh wait, I don't think that's possible….well one can dream.

As Mabel looked around again she thought of many things. 1. Gruncle Stan was going to be _ticked off. _2. Dipper is sure to get involved and 3…muddy foot prints.

It bothered Mabel because she remembered reading something like that somewhere with Wendy this morning…Mabel walked over to the desk and looked around. She found the newspaper when she opened the upside down desk; which caused everything to fall out.

She grabbed the newspaper and flipped the paper to the first page. And sure enough, it said that all the missing teenagers who were kidnapped had sighed of struggles and muddy foot prints.

Struggles? Check.

Muddy foot prints? Check.

Oh boy. Not good.

Mabel rolled up the newspaper and walked out from behind the counter. The boys could take care of the store while she went looking for Wendy. Mabel followed the foot prints until they lead her outside. She continued to follow them around the Mystery shack.

She passed the window that Soos and Gruncle Stan were fixing. Stan, for some reason, threw the TV out the window claiming 'I couldn't find the remote.' Mabel didn't believe he refused to get up for the remote yet he'll get up to chuck the stupid TV out the window. Whatever.

Getting back on topic, she continued to follow the clues that were going to lead her somewhere when, "Hey Mabel, where're you goin'?" Soos asked. Mabel turned to face her two guys. And with a beaming smile and thumbs up, she stated, "I'm going on an adventure that might just save all of Gravity Falls!"

"Cool. Let me know how that goes." He replied. Unfortunately, while he was talking to Mabel, he wasn't focused on holding the window up, so it began to fall out causing both boys to catch. Gruncle Stan started yelling at Soos and Soos back at Gruncle Stan as they pulled the window back into place.

Mabel shrugged off the boys bickering and continues to follow the trail, newspaper still in her hand. She walked up the hill and in the opposite direction of any civilization. It started going deep in the woods. When she entered them, she noticed that footsteps multiplied. Like there was more than one.

Now, Mabel is a very cheery person. Always up for an adventure, always has a smile on her face and always laughing and/or telling jokes. But this part of the forest, she just didn't like.

Darkness. It was really dark. Not an animal in sight. Like in the horror movies how there would be owls echoing across the trees and other weird unexplainable noised.

This wasn't like that though. Everything was quite, accept her footsteps crunching the leafs underneath her, making her sound like the loudest thing that walked the planet.

Mabel stopped walking when the trail-or _trails- _became too hard to follow. There was so many of them going everywhere! It was still dead quite in the words as she tried to separate the trails.

_Crunch_

Mabel froze; her eyes wide open with surprise. Something was moving around behind her. It was a light sound, as if someone was trying to sneak around. even though it was soft, the forest was still so quite that she was able to hear it; if only a little.

_Crunch_

_Crunch_

More movements. Mabel gripped the newspaper tighter in her hands as she looked around. She found nothing out of the ordinary except for darkness even though it was the middle of the day.

"Hello?" Mabel whispered. She dared not speaking any louder, for fear she would attacked unwanted attention in the dark forest that looked like it belonged in the mid-evil times.

She began to back up slowly as the sounds sounded as if they were surrounding her. Mabel held her breath. This place was just too much; and she battled gnome-zilla once! Her heart beat was beating ever so fast.

She was ready to bolt it out of there. And she may just get her wish. The sounds grew louder and louder and ever so close until they stopped all together. And then Mabel heard the cry of a wolf; really close.

And with that, Mabel was running for the hills. Well, the Mystery Shack anyways. But her heart dropped when she heard what sounded to her like a stampede running after her. They were gaining fast. She continued to jump over logs and slide down mini hills. The noises stopped by now, but she kept running.

She looked behind her to see if anything was. She didn't see anything out of the-

_Bam!_

Mabel crashed right into something large and went crashing through the floor. She dropped the newspaper as well. But that was not the most important thing right now.

When Mabel looked up, she saw what looked like a _tall _yet skinny figure right in front of her. He had a black hat on and a black jacket. All in all, he looked like a shadow of someone. This 'shadow' had his head bowed down.

Mabel breathed in hard and exhaled softly trying to catch her breath. She slowly backed up.

Big mistake.

This 'shadow' titled his head up and Mabel glowing red eyes. His long arm came out, literally. It looked like he pried it away from the side of his body, like it was stuck there. She reached his overly long figures towards Mabel.

All you could hear was Mabel loud screaming echoing through the forest causing crows to flying into the sky in fright, knowing something dangerous as near.

The only evidence that the girl was ever in the forest was the newspaper lying on the floor, flipped opened into the missing person page.

**Yeah! Another chapter! Sorry it took a little long. I went somewhere that had no internet no connection! I don't even know how I survived…  
anyways, there you go! See ya!  
~Coop~**


	3. Afraid of the dark?

**One word: school. Ugh! My school is so huge I get lost! That's frickin' ridiculous. Anyways, here you go!**

Chapter 3  
Afraid of the dark?

Dangerous.

It was the only way to describe how Mabel was feeling. She still had her eyes close because she was a little tired. She could tell she was lying on dirt. She was also in darkness.

It was cold, as if something just kept passing through her. Things were watching, observing her. Whispers echoed of the walls of…wherever she was.

Thinking back on how she got here, she remembered a strange dark…_thing…_grabbing her. In fact, several of those things were chasing her. It bit her on the shoulder-_hard._ Hard enough to draw blood, actually.

Getting a little curious about where she was and how her shoulder was doing, Mabel opened one eye then the other. She seemed to be in a…cave? What the fudge?

As Mabel sat up, it seemed as if the whispers grew a little more. Now, believe me when I tell you Mabel loved a good mystery. But she loved shiny and sparkly things. Like bedazzling her face about a week ago. But she will admit, she has always wanted a vampire boyfriend.

Wait, we are getting off topic…anyways, Mabel slowly got her feet and the whispers seem to get faster. It sounded like if you go to a concert or a meeting and a lot people are talking all at once and you plug your ears. She really couldn't understand what they were saying.

This started to make her nervous. Normal people would have been running around in circles but then again, she dated gnomes! Then again, she did think it was a vampire while her brother thought it was a zombie…

Then something caught Mabel's attention.

Dipper!

…and everyone else! Will they notice she's gone? Well, they at least have to be since it's so quite…

-In the mystery shack-

Gruncle Stan and Soos were sitting on the couch watching the new TV they just bought after Stan broke the last one.

Soos started looking around the room. "It's quite…too quite…don't you think?" He asked Stan, who didn't even take his eyes of the TV as he waved his hand.

"Nah, I don't know but I say don't question it." And with that, both men went back to watching the Black and White old lady movie channel. **(1)**

-Back in the cave-

Nope.

They most likely won't notice or they will notice but just enjoy it. Perhaps if she could find an exit, and get outside, she could always find her way…assuming she was near the mystery shack.

With that one little thought in mind she began to walk off deeper into the cave. The whispers got louder making Mable even more uncomfortable.

"Hello?" she called out. The whispers continued. Mabel covered her ears and closed her eyes as she continued to run forward into an unknown area. "Blare! Why won't these voices stop!?" the tunnel was dark but there was just a little lighting coming from where Mabel could only guess.

Mabel continued to fast walk with her ears covered, that was until she saw a light a little further ahead. Mabel put one hand on her hip and one on her chin as if trying to solve a problem-which she kind of was.

"A light at the end tunnel? I forget is that good or bad?" she thought for a second ignoring the whispers. "What would Dipper say?" Mabel imagined a cloud-bubble above her with a mini Dipper holding up the volume 3 book. "Do what the book says!"

Mabel shook her head. "No, no! Not that!" She imagined the bubble again but with Dipper giving off a thinking expression. Then he shrugged and nodded. "Good enough for me. Charge Mable, charge!"

Mabel nodded her head. "That's better!" And with that said, she did as the imaginative Dipper told her; she charged.

She ran towards the light. When she entered, it was another large cave. There were mini cliffs that someone could either jump high in the air, climb walls or fly could get on. There were candles everywhere and a coffin at the end of the room. It was really dim so it was hard to see.

When she stepped on the first step in front of her, the whispers halted just like that! She stepped back but everything remained quit. So she started going down the short set of stairs. Mabel got a very bad feeling about this.

"Hello?" She asked as she walked further into the cave. No answer. Mabel, getting an uneasy feeling, decided that she had chosen wrong and turned around to walk back.

Only she couldn't.

There was a shadow-that _same _shadow- standing before her. She gasped and backed up. When she tried to run around it, 2 more came out of the shadows. She gasped when she turned to the left and saw more shadows. Some were taller than others, some big, some small, hair-due of all kinds.

But Mabel didn't notice as she realizes more and more popped up backing her into the small wall. She fell back when she was backed into the mini stairs. She quickly turned around and ran up to the coffin. She stopped in front of it and leaned back as the things came closer. But they stopped at the stairs.

She heard the sound of scrapping behind her causing her to freeze in fear. She saw and felt a shadow behind her, looming over her. When she turned around, she saw a big shadow looming over her, standing inside the now open coffin.

Without warning, the shaded figure spread his arms wide open to reveal a red cape flowing in the non-exciting air. His arms were long and the fingers were slender and the nails sharp. The hair pulled back into a long pony tail.

Mabel gave out a yelp of surprise when the thing reached a hand out and grabbed the front of her sweater. It pulled her off her feet and right into its face. Now that she was up close she could make out red eyes and a silky smooth face.

It used his other hand to grab her by her chin and tilted her head. And with that, Mabel felt something sharp penetrate her neck and just like that, she felt light headed and fell into an unwanted sleep.

**Ok, if you don't know the creatures she was taken by, then I am not sure how else to tell you. That was pretty obvious. Anyways, her you go. I will get the next one up soon enough. Ta-Ta!**

**~Coop~**


	4. Game On

**I thought Dipper was being ignored so I decided to make this chapter about him! Now we get to see what the heck he is doing during all this. **

_~Chapter 4~  
Game on_

Dipper was still reading the mystery book, unaware of everything else that happened downstairs. He had only thought the crash was Mabel doing something she wasn't supposed to; happens all the time.

He was beginning to get bored with the book though. Don't get him wrong-it's pretty amazing! He didn't know such things were actually real! And this book helped him a lot. This summer was better than he planned.

But he was done reading it for now. Putting the book in his coat pocket, he decided to go look for Mabel and try and save poor Gruncle Stan. He must be annoyed.

"DIPPER!"

He heard Stan shout. Dipper chuckled as he slid off his bed. "Right on time." he muttered, thinking Mabel must have gotten on his nerves. Not that he blamed Gruncle Stan. He loved his sister but she could go overboard sometimes.

Sticking his hands in his pockets, he whistled as he walked downstairs heading towards the noise. He climbed down the stairs and turned into the living room.

No one was there. Dipper continued through the living room and into the kitchen/dining room.

He looked over to his right to see the table. He chuckled as he remembered the time he and Mabel had that syrup race-she won. Whatever, they say victory is sweet, but losing tasted good to.

He was snapped out of his thoughts when Gruncle Stan shouted at him again, sounding more angry then before.

"DIPPER! SHOP-NOW!"

Dipper snapped his attention towards the door the shop was located. He took his hands out of his pockets and lightly jogged towards the door, in a little hurry.

Oh boy, Mable must be _really _getting on Gruncle Stan's nerves.

He approached the door and paused. His heart beat had gone up a bit, so he stretched out his hearing and pressed his ear to the door so he could hear what was going on the other side. He could hear hurried foot falls and angry commands and mutters.

"Where is that boy?" he heard Stan mutter angrily. Dipper decided now would be a good time to show up. Dipper grabbed the door handle, getting ready to tear Mable away from Gruncle Stan.

However, when Dipper opened the door, the scenery he thought he would see was completely different. For starters, Mabel was nowhere in sight-and neither was Wendy!

Soos and Gruncle Stan were running around the store- well actually, Soos was running like a headless chicken while Stan was collecting the fallen over money, grumbling to himself.

The desk was flipped over, everything in it and on it was thrown everywhere. Shelves were tipped over, items completely and utterly destroyed. Muddy foot prints scattered the floor…well, Dipper noticed, they looked like _tracks _leading outside.

All in all, it look a herd of Mabel's ran through here.

"There you are!" Gruncle Stan yelled at Dipper. He finished collecting the money. He looked around as if no one was watching, and he stuffed the money in the inside pocket of his coat. He walked up to Dipper.

"What happened in here?" Stan asked, gesturing to the broken down store. Dipper moved a little so he sees Soos trying to make a shelf standing up straight but it only falling backwards and breaking more crud. Gruncle Stan slapped his forehead in frustration.

Dipper shrugs. "I'm not sure. I thought you were yelling at me to come and get Mabel." By now, Stan had gone to help Soos stand the shelves up correct. "Mabel?" he asked with a grunt and he steadies the shelf. When he was sure it would stay, he turned too looked at Dipper with his hands on his hips.

Dipper nodded. "Yeah, she told me earlier that she was going to bother you." Gruncle Stan only grunted. "She went off on an adventure to 'save gravity falls' or something like that…" he said as he went to help Soos stand up another shelf.

Dipper only gave a confused look. Either Mabel was really doing something dangerous, or she was using her imagination. Most likely both. "So, where is she?" asked Dipper with a hint of concern in his voice, but mostly curiosity.

Gruncle Stan ordered Soos to grab a bucket of water, I mop and a broom. While Soos ran out of the room for a moment, Gruncle Stan walked up to the window. "She walked up to the hill. It looked like she was heading into town."

Dipper nodded. He watch as Soos walked in and began to poor water on the track. He took the mop and began to scrub. Gruncle Stan, who was still in a foul mood but not as bad as before, took the broom and went to go and sweep up the broken materiel.

Dipper then decided he should go and find Mabel. He just had a really bad feeling about this.

He walked around Soos and opened the door. Before he could step out however, Gruncle Stan called to him. "Dipper, hold on a sec!" Dipper paused, fearing that his uncle would want him to stay behind and help clean.

"Yes, Gruncle Stan?" the boy asked turning to him. Stan continued to sweep as he talked to Dipper. "If you're going into town to look for your sister, then could also keep an eye out for Wendy?" he asked.

Dipper felt himself gain a new fear-one that was worse than before. "Isn't she supposed to be working?" he asked. He watched as Stan walked over to the counter and retrieved the dustpan. "She is supposed to be but she and Mabel were gone when I walked into the store." Dipper paled slightly. _Both _girls were _gone!_

Dipper took a deep breath. They could just be in town. But no matter how many time he told himself that, he just couldn't help but feel worried by this. If anything, the store was proof and whatever Mabel said about an 'adventure.'

With those thoughts in mind, Dipper ran out of the shop, slamming the door behind him. He jogged up the hill and down the trail, in the sunlight.

It took him a few minutes to get the town. He stopped and panted, trying to catch his breath. Once he was done, he gave a loud sigh and walked into town. He would have to try and find both girls at the most obviously places. Dipper sighed again, but this times in frustration.

He muttered miserably, "Let the search begin."

0000

"Ugh, how could they not be here either?!" shouted Dipper has he exited Gravity Fall's Pet Store. He had searched half of the town for 3 hours. He searched the music store, the art store, the cloths store, (he asked the cashier if they had seen them for he refused to look around at girls cloths and look like a pervert.) He searched the party store, the costume store, all the popular fast food places, and now the pet store. Nothing; from both girls.

He walked down the sidewalk with a depressing look. Where could they have gone? It makes no sense! This was natural for someone like Wendy- she always runs off with all her friends, especially _Robby._ Dipper growled. Oh man, he hated that guy!

While Dipper continued to think, he walked deeper into town. Maybe the girls were at Wendy's house? again, this was normal for Wendy but whenever Mabel would do something, she always had him come along. It was their…their _thing!_ They were the Mystery Twins!

Dipper was so in thought, that by the time he tried to realize his surroundings, he noticed night was falling. What time was it? He walked up to a bald guy wearing a suit. "Excuse me?" asked Dipper. The man stopped and turned to him. "Yes?" he asked in a Russian accent. "What time is it?" Dipper asked.

It didn't look that late, but still. The bald guy looked at the black watch in his wrist. "5:03 pm." Dipper nodded. That wasn't bad, but he should head home. Who knows, maybe he would find the girls there.

So after saying thank you to the man, he turned and fast walked down the sidewalk. When he turned the corner, his crashed into someone, causing both people to back up and groan in pain. "Watch where you're walking!" Dipper realized it was a boy. "Jeez man! It was an accident!" Dipper looked at who he crashed into. He gasped as anger began to boil in his stomach. "YOU!" both boys screamed. It was Robby!

"What are _you_ doing here?" Robby asked with venom in his voice. Dipper glared at his nemesis. You see, Dipper and Robby don't get along very well, and it's because of one person. Both boys are in love with girl-Wendy. They both want her but won't share her. This, my friends, is the reason they hate each other.

Getting back to the conversation, Dipper answered Robby with the same venom in his voice. "I could ask you the same question!" Dipper didn't have time for this. Night was falling and there was still no sign of the girls. Robby crossed his arms. "I'm looking for Wendy-_duh!_" This caused Dipper to lose his glare and be replaced with confusion-and fear.

"You mean you haven't seen her today either?" Robby also looked at him strangely. "No…" he answered slowly. Then his eyes widen just a little and he uncrossed his arms. "She was supposed to call me after work but she didn't then I went to her cruddy job and they said they hadn't seen her since morning. I have looking all over town sense."

Dipper gasped. This…this was not good. There were reports of missing children all over town and the girls were nowhere to be found. This literally had the word 'DANGER' written all over it.

_Crack!_

Both boys looked around. It was late at night and no one was around. Night had fallen, casting an eerie feeling over both young men. Robby rubbed his arm muttering something about a 'psycho teen-napper.' Dipper looked at him with a small fearful look. "What did you say?" he asked him. Robby only shook his head and spoke in a loud whisper. "It's just that psycho dude running around and kidnapping teenagers. I got a little worried for her."

_Crack!  
Rustle!_

These sounds made both boys look at each other. As soon as their eyes met, it was like they communicated with each other without saying a word. They both thought the same thought: _Run._

And they did. They turned and ran for all it was worth. Dipper was in front of Robby, who just followed after Dipper. They swore they could hear something moving behind them- and _fast_. They both panted and gasped as they rounded a corner into an ally way and into a rusty, old door.

The large door slammed shut behind them as they ran deeper into the building. They finally stopped when they thought it was safe enough. The panted and tried to calm their fast beating hearts. The creepy and eerie feeling died down as reality finally caught up to them.

Dipper broke the silence. "Umm, do you know where we are at?"

"No, why would I?" Robby answered. Dipper only answered with a sigh of frustration.

"What? You were the one that ran!"

"You and I both ran, Robby!" Dipper snapped back.

"Yeah, but I just followed you!"

"Yeah, well-" Dipper was interrupted by a low voice. "Who's back here?" The boys were all of a sudden blinded when the lights were flipped on. They blinked until they could only see one of everything, instead of four. When they were able to see, they noticed a tall man with a beard and a goatee walking up to them. He had on a blue shirt, black business pants, a clip board and a name tag that said 'John.'

The boys only looked at each other as if asking what they do. But to the boy's utter shock, this 'John' dude only smiled as he looked at his clip board. "You two must be the VIP guest! Thanks for coming!" he stated happily. "I'm glad I found you, you two are almost late! Come on, lets' go!"

But the boys only stared as him with confused look. But the 'John' dude didn't waist another second. He walked behind them, and began to shove them towards a door. 'Wait, wait!" Dipper screamed. "Where are we-" Robby yelled at the same time. Unfortunately, they didn't get time to finish what they had no plan to start because the 'John' dude opened the door and pushed them into a new darkened room, and slammed the door.

"Umm, hello?" asked Dipper weakly. Then, a large spot light appear on them and a dude with a suit on and long black hair pulled back into a pony tail with a microphone walked up to them. "Welcome contestants, to _Game On! _We have some interesting battles for you today! So let the games begin!"

Then, the young boy's ears were irrupted with sounds of loud commotion. Millions of lights flicked on. It turned out they were on a stage with a large glowing sign that said, _'Game On!' _They were surrounded by four pretty girls with sparkly blue dresses, all of them waving at the camera men. In front of them were large crowds. When you look around, there were courses of all kids, everywhere!

The man in front of them walked up to the camera. "Hello and welcome back to this special episode of '_Game On!' _I am your host, Chris. And today…" Chris's voice was drained out when Robby leaned over to whisper to Dipper. "Uh, what the heck _is _all this?" Dipper looked around before his eyes widen with realization.

"Wait a second; I've seen this TV show before! Parents bring their kids who don't get along good here! Then they give kids objectives where they are competing against each other and in the end, the sibling gets a large prize and a crown that makes them the best child in the family!"

Robby's eyes widen. "So, this game basically decides who the best person is?" Dipper nodded but before he could answer, Chris walked up to them. "So boys, tell me your names." He puts the microphone next to Dipper. He looks at Chris then the camera man, who gives him thumbs up.

"Um, Dipper." Then he moves on to Robby. "Robby but just call me Rob." Chris nods as he talks to Dipper again. "So, what are you guys fighting about so much that you were sent here?"

Robby and Dipper looked at each other. They both knew the answer by heart- _Wendy_. Both boys realized that if he bet the other at these games, they would the title of 'best child' and bragging rights-and hopefully the main object of their thoughts.

Their stares turned into glares as they both turned to Chris and said. "Wendy." Chris chuckles. "Oh, sounds like a girl problem. Well, the winner of these games will determine who is 'worthy enough' to be with this girl. So boys, only one question remains."

Both boys, with determined yet still hateful looks in their eyes, leaned towards Chris as he leans towards them with a smirk on his face, as if he was going to tell them a funny secret. Tension was in the air as they wait for Chris to finish his sentence. They didn't have to wait long. "Are you ready to battle for dominance?" Both boys grinned as they nodded at Chris.

Chris grinned like a sneaky feline. "Well then, prepare your selves, cause now," Chris paused for a moment and what he said next caused the entire audience to say it with him in a cool yet really creepy melody. "It's _Game On!"_

**Ok! Here's the fun part! I want to know what kids of challenges you guys want Robby and Dipper to do. Remember they have to compete against each other. And let me know if you want me to go back to Mabel or stay with Robby and Dipper for the next chapter.**

**Coopt out, ya'll! **

**Peace!**


	5. I'm your WHAT?

**Ok, most people asked what happened to Mabel so I decided to visit her. But I will be going back to the boys next time, so let me hear those ideas for challenges. Oh and sorry for any mistakes.**

_Game On  
chapter 5  
I'm your what?_

Blarge…pain.

No, no-, it's not the 'AHHH I'm being eaten by a lion!' type pain, it was more 'ugh, whatever I'm lying on, it's not soft and my back hurts' type of pain.

Yep, you guessed it; Mabel was in a little pain. It was still dark in-wherever she was now! She truly didn't want to open her eyes. But she felt someone- or _several _someone's, breathing on her.

Her body was really warm, so all she had to do was move her toes and fingers and then she turned her head with a grunt of pain- but again, not the 'AHH, I'm being shot with arrows and somehow living!' type pain, just a little sore.

When she turned her head to look back up, she cracked open one eye-only to wish she was still asleep. At first, she heard several gasp. Lots of 'she's alive!' and 'finally! Our god has answered to our prayers!'

Oh boy…she also saw lots of those shadows things. Wait…_what?!_

"AHH!"

"AHHH!"

Mabel had opened both eyes and sat straight up, realized she was in a small open coffin and caused all of the shadows to scream along with her and run into the giant cracks in the wall, completely hidden from view. You could lots of whispering and whimpers and 'We're sorry!' and "spare us, you majesty!'

Wait what? Mabel cocked her head in confusion. What are they-

"Now, now my children. She didn't mean to frighten you, she is just as scared. She doesn't comprehend the situation and acknowledge her place here."

Ugh…too many big words. But nonetheless, Mabel turned her head toward the source of voice. And into the very dim light, stepped…a boy. He looked around 13 or 14. He had black, shiny hair pulled back into a large pony tail, a black hat with the end dropping to cover most of his face.

He was in a tuxedo, but the undershirt was red, and a black _long_ cape, with red in the inside. He had one long sharp tooth sticking out of his upper mouth, rosy cheeks and red eyes.

Oh boy…he was pretty hot.

"Uhhh…um…" was all Mabel's genius mind could conquer up. The boy gave a laugh then could make anyone go week in the knees. "Hello. I am king Drazar, son of Dracula. I welcomed you to my home."

And with that, he swept his arms around the cave as if it was a 5 star mansion. Still, she couldn't find the right words to say. But she didn't need to- _yet- _for Drazar began to speak again. "I do apologize for biting you earlier but congratulations, you passed the text! No one had ever done that."

Ok, _now_ Mabel could find something to say.

"What?"

Ok, maybe not the smartest thing, but it's a start. Drazar began to laugh that laugh again. "Haha, I am exceedingly sorry but it was a test you see. I bit you to inject some venom. This venom-if you survived- would prove you were worthy enough to be a leader!"

Mabel nodded. "You took those teens, didn't you?" Drazar nodded. "Indeed I did. They were not worthy enough." Mabel's eyes widen. _Wendy!_ "Wait, did you kill them?" she asked, now frightened. Drazar laughed. "Of course not! They are still useful."

Mabel sighed in relief. Thinking it was somewhat safe, she pulled herself up and over the coffin walls. Landing on the floor, she began to hear many more whispers and- what Mabel guessed were other vampires- began to come out. They were all just shadows; they must not have forms like their king.

Mabel walked up to Drazar and realized he was about 2 inches taller than her. "What were they saying? About their god hearing their prayers?" Drazar continued to stare at her. "The demons, of course. We have been asking for a mother for a while now."

Before Mabel could reply, Drazar turned around to revel hundreds if not thousands of vampires. "And tomorrow night, we have a feast and hold the ceremony for Princess Mabel!" the cave exploded with cheers. Many little kids ran up to her screaming, "Mommy!" and jumping on her. "Whoa!"

Then Drazar began to walk away, leaving her alone to deal with the mini bloodsuckers. "Ugh…WAIT!" she yelled, crawling out from under the small pill of children who just kept coming with way to many hugs to spare.

Drazar turned around just as he reached the exit. Raising an eyebrow, he answered her with a lovely smile. "Yes, my dear Mabel?"

Mabel-who was finally able to get away from trigger-go-happy vampires- ran up to Drazar and stopped at the end of the steps. Taking a few breaths, she looked up at him. "I don't understand. Why are they calling me mommy?" Drazar walked down the steps and stopped in front of her.

"Well, it's simple really. I'm their king, therefor, their father." Mabel shook her head. "That doesn't answer my question! Their calling me mommy which means that I would….have to be a…queen."

Drazar nodded his head and grabbed her hand. "_My_ Queen. You will be perfect soul mate-and judging by your character, a _wonderful _mother."

And with that he kissed her hand. He began to back up, making her hand slide out of his. With a low laugh, he transformed into a shadow and evaporated into the air.

Mabel was far too stunned by this new turn of events that she truly didn't care that most of the vampire shadow things began to surround her and ask so many questions; it was hard to separate them all.

She was going to be…a queen? _His_ queen? No, no! She had to get out of here. She didn't want to get married-even if it is to a vampire prince.

Wait- perhaps… if she can convince Drazar…maybe he will let the kidnapped people go and she could still marry a vampire prince!

You know, this may not so bad after all…

**Uh-oh Mabel, I wouldn't jump to conclusions. 0.o ok so this Christmas break I am going to try and update date everything at least **_**once. **_**Wish me luck.**

**~Coop~**


End file.
